Hunting Trip
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: Dean and Sam hook up with a hunter they've worked with in the past to take out Ammut the Ancient Egyptian Goddess. But Dean and Natasha have more in their past than just a hunting trip together. They'd almost gotten into bed together before they'd been interrupted. Now, in the midst of danger, old feelings come back to play.


Rock music played quietly in the background as Natasha leafed through a book on ancient Egyptian myths. She was in the middle of a pretty tough case involving a string of college students who kept turning up without hearts. She'd checked every other myth she could find. She was down to Ammut. She sighed, pushing away from the table and ran her fingers through her hair. This wasn't exactly an easy case.

"Son of a bitch!" Natasha jumped when her phone suddenly rang. She frowned at the number. Not many people called her. She hit accept and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Natasha? It's Sam Winchester."

Talk about a blast from the past. Natasha hadn't heard from the Winchesters since they'd teamed up for a case nearly three years ago. "Hey, Sam. What can I do for you?"

"Dean and I are in town, we heard about your case. We thought maybe you could use some help."

Natasha smiled and shook her head. "Sure you just don't want all of the glory?"

Sam laughed over the phone. "Positive."

"Yeah, alright. I'm at the Hilton, suite seven. Come on over." She glanced around the room. "You might want to bring some pizza and beer, I'm all tapped out."

"No problem."

Natasha disconnected the call and sat on the end of the bed. The Winchesters were great guys. They knew what they were doing and they weren't afraid to get their hands dirty. However, the last time she'd seen Dean Winchester things had gotten…awkward.

 _It had been a long three days of hunting down a large nest of vampires. They were all exhausted, covered in blood, dirt, and a variety of other things, and all were sporting a multitude of new cuts and bruises. Dean pulled up to the motel and parked. "Sammy, why don't you go get us some grub. Natasha and I will clean up so you can have the shower when you get back."_

 _"Yeah, alright." Sam climbed out and got behind the wheel. "Try not to use all of the hot water."_

 _"Maybe we'll shower together." Natasha winked and took the key from Dean._

 _Dean watched her go before biting his lip and turning back to Sam. "She's killing me, man."_

 _Sam smirked and shook his head. "Dude, you've been trying to get into her pants for the last three days. I doubt it's going to happen."_

 _Dean sighed. "Yeah, maybe." He looked back over at the motel door. "Or maybe tonight will be my lucky night." He smirked and slapped Sam on the shoulder. "Take your time." He turned and headed towards the door Natasha had left open for him. He walked in and slowly closed the door behind him. Natasha was sitting at the table, her t-shirt removed and on the floor, leaving her in a white tank top that had Dean's blood rushing south. She was threading a needle with what looked like fishing wire for a pretty deep cut along her upper arm. "Need some help with that?"_

 _She looked over and smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great."_

 _Dean nodded and walked over. He grabbed one of the chairs and sat down, taking the needle and fishing wire from her. He threaded the needle and set it aside. While he grabbed the disinfectant he glanced up at her. "I didn't realize you'd gotten hurt like this."_

 _Natasha shrugged. "When the vampire threw me I landed on some broken glass. It got lodged in there pretty good." She looked at him. "You look like you got hurt too." She nodded at the dark red stain on the front of his shirt and the ripped material._

 _He glanced at it and looked back up at her as he grabbed the needle. "This ain't my first rodeo." He gently started to sew up the wound on her arm._

 _She hissed but held still. "Well, I'll patch you up when you're done with me." She smiled up at him, looking into his eyes._

 _"That'd be great."_

 _Natasha smiled and looked back down to her arm, watching him work. "So, where are you boys headed to after this?"_

 _Dean shrugged as he pierced her flesh with the needle and pulled the two edges of the wound back together. "Don't know. Probably head back to the bunker until something pops up." He glanced up at her as he tied off the fishing wire and sat back._

 _"Shirt off." Natasha stood and grabbed the disinfectant so she could work on Dean's wound._

 _"What about you?" He pulled his shirts over his head and dropped them on the floor. He started to lean forward but she put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back before straddling his hips. He tried to think of something to keep the blood from rushing to his groin. The last thing he needed was to pop a boner like a fifteen year old._

 _She cleaned the wound before rethreading the needle. "I'm not sure. Probably head west, see if I can find something by the beach. Maybe Vegas." She started sewing up the wound, one palm pressed against the hard muscles of his chest, the other carefully working the needle. She glanced up at him, her eyes staring into his._

 _Dean cleared his throat as he looked down at her. "You know, you could always come hang with us. Makes the jobs easier." And for the love of god, if she didn't hurry up and get off of his lap, he was going to die._

 _She smiled a little. "Maybe I will." Natasha finished sewing up the wound and looked up at him as she put the needle on the table. "It gets lonely out there alone."_

 _Dean's hand slowly found their way to her hips as she leaned closer. "Gets cold too," he whispered._

 _She hummed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pressed her lips to his. Dean groaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. His hands slipped under her shirt and pushed it over her head. "Need to take a shower," she mumbled against his lips._

 _"Fuck it," Dean whispered. He grabbed her ass and hauled her up. He kissed his way down her neck as he carried her over to the bed. He laid her down on it and covered her body with hers. Natasha reached around behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor before working on his jeans. She could feel him against her, hot and heavy. She wanted him inside of her. Now._

 _He had just gotten her jeans undone when the door opened. "Sorry guys, no pizza, but I got burgers and fries." Sam walked in and they jumped apart, Natasha covering her chest with a pillow. "Oops…"_

Natasha wasn't going to lie, she wouldn't mind getting a second shot at Dean. She sighed and looked around the room. She wasn't exactly a messy person, but she could clean up the empty beer bottles all over the place. She should probably hide the bras hanging up in the shower too.

She'd just put her bras away when someone knocked on the door. Natasha smiled and walked over. "Who is it?"

"Your knights in shining armor baby." She shook her head and opened the door. Dean held up a couple of pizza boxes and a case of beer. "And we brought food."

"My heroes." She stepped out of the way and let the boys in.

"Swanky place you've got here." Sam set his and Dean's bags down by the table.

"Yeah, Jeeves almost didn't let us in." Dean set the pizza down on the table and flipped open the lids.

Natasha walked over and took a slice. "I'm not going to apologize for wanting a little bit of comfort and a decent mattress." She sat down and put her feet on the table. "Besides, I can afford it now."

"Yeah? How's that?" Dean asked as he handed her a beer.

"I got a job."

Sam looked a bit impressed as he sat next to her. "What kind of job?"

"Freelance writing. Magazines and blogs send me a story prompt, I write, they pay." She smirked a little and looked at Dean. "I'm surprised you don't know. Playboy published a few of them."

Dean blushed and stuffed his mouth with pizza. "So, tell us about the case," Sam prompted.

To spare Dean some embarrassment, Natasha filled them in on the case so far. "So I'm down to Ammut, the Egyptian goddess."

"Egyptian? What the hell is it doing in Michigan?" Dean took a swallow of beer and sat forward.

Natasha shook her head. "No clue, but it's the only thing that makes any sense. Ammut is the Egyptian goddess of punishment. She has the head of a crocodile, the front half of her body is a leopard and the back half is a hippo. When a person died before their soul could pass on it had to be weighed in this ceremony. If the soul was deemed unworthy she would devour it."

"So, she's eating hearts of those she deems unworthy?" Sam picked up some of the notes she'd gathered on Ammut and the details of the case.

"That's about what I figure. All of the college kids that have shown up dead so far have been drug addicts, alcoholics, or just plain douche bags."

"Or unworthy souls." Sam sighed and looked at Dean. "I'd be on your best behavior if I were you."

"You both better be. Oh, don't give me that look Sam, you've both died how many times? And you've both been to hell, so in my book that makes you unworthy. If I were Ammut you two would be my next targets." She sat back and sighed. "Sorry, but it's true."

"She's got a point." Dean finished off his beer and reached for another slice of pizza. "So, how do you propose we find this bitch?"

Natasha sighed. "Finding her isn't going to be the hard part. I've got a lock on where she's staying. It's killing her that's going to be hard. She's a goddess, they're not exactly easy to kill."

"No, but we did manage to take out Osiris for a couple of centuries. It's not exactly killing her, but we can stop her for a while." Sam sighed and opened up his laptop. "All we need is a ram's horn."

"While geek boy does his research, why don't you tell me where to find the nasty bitch?" Dean asked.

"She's here. Suite one." Natasha smirked and sat back. "I've been keeping my distance from her. Hell, I barely leave the room. But now that you two are here it's not going to be as easy to keep our presence hidden. Three hunters is big news." She slid a glance over at Dean. "Winchesters are pretty big news."

"Are you just reckless, or bat shit crazy stupid?"

Natasha shrugged. "Hard to say." She kicked her feet off the table and got up. "It's late. Why don't you boys go ahead and finish eating, and grab a shower, because no offence but you reek of stale beer and grease. Then go ahead and get some sleep. There's a pull out couch and a second bedroom. Flip for it." She walked out and headed to the room she was staked out in and closed the door behind her.

She sighed as she slipped her bra out from under her shirt and shimmied out of her jeans. It'd been a long day for her too. It didn't matter how many times she had to do it, looking at dead bodies never got any easier. She'd seen two girls earlier that day. Who they were in life didn't matter. They were hers now and she was going to stop whoever or whatever was killing them.

Natasha pulled back the covers on the bed and turned on the side table lamp before shutting off the lights. She was just about to crawl into bed when someone knocked on her door. She frowned a bit and walked over to the door, slowly opening it a crack. "Dean?"

He looked up at her, his green eyes just a little bit darker. "Hey, you, uh, mind if I use your shower?" He smiled a little. "Sam's in the other one and you know how long he takes."

She smiled a little. "Sure, go for it." She stepped to the side and let him in. "Just shut off the light when you leave." She climbed back into bed and watched Dean go into the bathroom. She got comfortable and rolled onto her side, looking over at the wall. Yeah, she really wouldn't mind getting a second shot at Dean…after they ganked an ancient goddess of death.

* * *

Natasha turned the page of the newspaper she was "reading" in the lobby of the hotel. Sam and Dean were elsewhere in the lobby, they each had a good view of the elevator. They were just waiting for Ammut to make her move. Once she left the hotel, they'd follow her at a safe distance and hopefully stop her before she had the chance to kill anyone else. She glanced over at Dean. He was sitting at the hotel bar, nursing the same beer he'd had for the last half an hour. He gave her a wink. Natasha was about to shake her head but it snapped up and over to the elevator when it dinged, signaling a stop. The golden doors eased apart and Ammut walked out. Her tall frame and lean, tanned muscles were covered in a stop light red dress. Her midnight black hair was curled as it fell around her shoulders and down her back like an inky river. Her heels clicked across the polished marble floor as she walked out of the front doors.

She nodded over at Dean who signaled Sam. They joined up by the door and quickly climbed into the Impala. "Doesn't look like what you described," Dean mumbled as they followed Ammut out of the parking lot. She was in a taxi heading towards downtown.

"Her real form isn't exactly prudent to luring idiot college kids to their death." Natasha glared slightly at Dean. "Don't tell me that does it for you."

He shrugged. "She's smokin'."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, crossing her arms. She wasn't going to lie, that made her a little jealous. Sam seemed to notice but didn't say anything. The silence in the car was awkward as they followed her. "When she stops, you guys stay in here. I'm going to get out, see if she'll use me as bait."

"Yep, you're just bat shit crazy stupid." Dean looked at her through the rearview mirror. "No way in hell are we letting you go in there alone."

"You don't have much of a choice do you? Everyone knows who you two are. You'll give us away if you screw it up." She grabbed her bag off of the floor and pulled out her gun and a knife. "I can handle myself." Dean didn't argue. He knew she was right. Natasha sat back and watched as the cab pulled up to a curb just in front of a bar. Natasha was out of the car before Dean had fully stopped and making her way inside, Ammut directly behind her.

Natasha went to the bar and ordered a whiskey straight. She needed Ammut to believe she was an unworthy soul. Not hard for a hunter. They had enough blood on their hands for one hundred souls. It was all about playing the part. She watched Ammut out of the corner of her eye as she quickly downed her shot and ordered another, and another. She saw the second she had Ammut's attention. The goddess smiled and slowly made her way over to the bar.

Natasha knocked back her fourth shot as Ammut sat beside her. "You should slow down, you won't be able to get home."

She slid her eyes over to the goddess. "Maybe I don't want to go home." She smiles and licked her lips. "How about you? Feeling like a little company tonight?" Natasha reached over and put her hand on Ammut's knee.

The goddess smiled and paid for the drinks. "I am. Why don't you come back to my hotel room?"

"I'd love to." Natasha smiled and climbed out of her bar stool, stumbling to add a little extra to the act. Ammut laughed and caught her arm. Natasha forced her body to remain relaxed as Ammut wrapped her arm around her waist and guided her out of the bar.

She saw the boys out of the corner of her eye, parked in the Impala as she followed Ammut down the street, away from the hotel. She never killed where she lived. She heard the engine of the Impala fire up behind her as they walked down the street. Ammut seemed to tense up, Natasha could feel it. The goddess turned and looked back at the Impala. "Winchesters," she sneered.

Natasha grabbed the gun from her waistband and held it against the goddess's side. "Don't try anything stupid."

She whipped her head back around and leveled her cool gaze on Natasha. "Little whore." She backhanded her, slamming her against the side of a building. Stars danced in front of her eyes and the world spun as Sam and Dean jumped out of the car. Natasha felt like she was going to throw up as she eased to her feet. She kept her gun at her side. She didn't want to accidently hit Sam or Dean. She shook her head trying to clear her vision. She could hear Sam and Dean taking a beating.

Natasha's vision was blurring and blackening around the edges. She'd hit her head harder than she thought. She could feel the blood running down the back of it. Her knees gave out from under her and she fell back against the building again before passing out.

* * *

Natasha's head was killing her. The throbbing in the back of her skull was relentless as she slowly started to wake up. Her head rolled forward on her shoulders. She was standing against a pole, her arms tied behind her back and her waist and legs secured to the heavy wood. She tried to remember what had happened and how she'd ended up wherever she was. But everything was a blank after Ammut had thrown her into the side of a brick wall.

"So, the little bitch is awake." Ammut walked into the room and looked at her. "Did you really think you were going to be able to kill a goddess?" She laughed, finding the whole situation hysterical. "I was going to need a few more unworthy souls before I could rest for a century or two, but you." She smiled and shook her head. "You brought me enough power to keep me going for a long time."

"Three souls? That's not much power." Natasha's throat burned. She needed water, she needed to rebuild her blood supply. She could feel where it had leaked from her body and soaked her clothes, where they stuck to her body.

Ammut laughed. "Three souls maybe, but three hunters? And two of them Winchesters? Honey, you brought me the mother load."

"Then why are you keeping me alive? Why not just eat my heart and be done with it?" Natasha tested the ropes holding her. They weren't going to give.

"You're bait princess." Ammut cupped Natasha's face. "Once the boys show up, I'll devour their unworthy hearts, and you get to watch." She smiled and slapped her, snapping her head to the side. Natasha winced when her lip split open. "Then, I'll eat your unworthy soul. Not quite as delicious as the Winchesters will be, but good enough for another ten years or so." Natasha watched her laugh as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Dean growled and slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it, Sam, I can't take this." They'd been looking everywhere they could for signs of Ammut. She hadn't gone back to the hotel, not that they thought she would. That was just stupid. Dean was wracking his brain and driving himself crazy with worry over Natasha. God only knew what the crazy bitch was doing to her.

Sam sighed. "Dean, I know you're worried, but we can't do anything until we find her." He continued to scroll down the internet page he was looking at. He was hoping he could find something in local news about where Ammut would be hiding.

Dean stood up and began to pace. He never should have let her use herself as bait. "If she's hurt I swear to god."

"Dean," Sam huffed and looked up at him. "I know you really like this girl, and that's great. I like her too. But you're not helping."

He sighed and sat back down. Sam was right. There wasn't much they could do other than look. Dean started a search for abandoned places, figuring Ammut would take her there. He paused when he heard a scratching. "You hear that?" he asked.

Sam looked up. "Yeah, I think I do." He got up and walked over to the door. When he opened it a hairless cat ran into the room and jumped up on the table. It was holding a rolled piece of paper in its mouth. "She's sending us an invitation." Sam walked over and took the note from the cat who turned and ran right back out of the room. He unrolled the piece of paper and read it over. "Sixteen seventy-four West Cyprus Street."

Dean typed the address into his computer and brought up a map of the area. "Got it. It's downtown, an abandoned office building that's been condemned due to constructional problems." He got up and grabbed his gun, making damn sure it was loaded before tucking it away. He tossed the ram's horn to Sam and grabbed the Impala keys. They were out of the door and on the road in a matter of seconds.

"We're going in hot." Dean weaved through traffic. "We don't have time for anything else." Sam didn't argue. Dean sped to the building and slammed on the breaks, killing the engine and all but crawled out of the car in his haste to get inside. He needed to get his emotions in check, he knew that. He'd get them all killed if he didn't get his shit together.

They slowly opened the door to the building and walked inside. "Basement?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. They found the stairs and headed down, trying to remain as quiet as possible. Ammut was expecting them, but that didn't meant they still couldn't have the element of surprise. She didn't know when they were coming. They reached the door at the end of the stairs. Dean pressed his ear up against it and listened.

He heard the unmistakable sound of a hand slapping a face. He growled and kicked the door in, holding his gun up. Natasha was tied to a pole, Ammut was standing in front of her, her arm raised for another backhand. Dean only saw red. Without thinking he emptied his clip into Ammut. He knew it wouldn't kill her, but it would hopefully slow her down.

She screamed and launched herself at him. Dean quickly ducked and let her roll across his back. She was Sam's problem. He ran behind Natasha and pulled his knife out. "Are you okay?" he asked as he started to cut the ropes holding her.

"I'm fine." As soon as her hands were free Natasha reached into Dean's coat and pulled the backup clip from the inside pocket and reloaded his gun. She trained it on Ammut and shot her in the back of the knee just before she lunged at Sam. "Kill the bitch!"

Sam dived on top of her and drove the ram's horn deep into her chest. The Egyptian goddess screamed as her body died, or as close to death as they were going to get with a deity.

Dean finished cutting the ropes and caught Natasha as her legs gave out. He scooped her up into his arms and looked her over. "You're never going up as bait again." He nodded to Sam who held the door open and climbed the stairs.

"Deal." She rested her head against his shoulder until he gently put her in the back of the Impala and walked to the back. He dug out a blanket, a bottle of water, and went into his stash and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Here." He handed them to her and climbed into the passenger's seat, tossing the keys to Sam.

"Thanks." Natasha quickly drained the water and rested her head back against the seat. "So, back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, back to the hotel." Sam pulled away from the abandoned building and headed back.

Once they got back, Dean helped Natasha into the elevator. "I'm going to go get some food." Sam made sure they were on their way up to the room before he went back to the car.

Dean looked down at Natasha as the elevator climbed the floors. "You scared me half to death," he whispered.

She smiled a little, trying to play it off. "Dean, I had no idea you cared so much." He stepped off the elevator and carried her into the suite.

"You damn well know I do." He sat her down on the couch and dug his first aid kit out of his duffel. He knelt on the floor in front of her to start tending to her wounds. He pulled an antiseptic wipe out and started to raise it to her spilt lip.

Natasha wrapped her hand around his wrist and gently pushed it down. "Dean…" She looked into his eyes before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. He dropped the wipe he was holding and cupped her face in his hands. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing against his chest. The kiss was rough, full of need and passion. Dean forced his tongue into her mouth, acquainting himself with every inch of it. As much as Natasha wanted him to take her right there on the sofa, she knew better. She didn't want a repeat of last time. She managed to pull away long enough to whisper, "Bedroom." before Dean was attacking her lips again.

He slipped his hands under her ass and lifted her off the couch. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he carried her through the suite and into her room, kicking the door closed behind him. They didn't bother with the lock, hoping Sam would get the picture. Dean laid her out on the bed and stood, looking down at her as he gripped the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing all of the tightly corded and well-toned muscles years of hunting had blessed him with.

Natasha felt herself bloom for him, all of her heat flooding between her legs. She needed him. Dean kicked out of his jeans while she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the side, her bra quickly following. He bit his lip as he looked her over. "God damn, I forgot how sexy you were."

She sat up on her knees and reached forward, wrapping her hands around his wrists and pulled him onto the bed over her. "Enough talking." She kissed his neck, flicking her tongue against his ear lobe. "I want you to fuck me."

Dean groaned into her neck, his hands all but ripping the button off her jeans. He grasped the waistband and roughly pulled them down her legs with a long pull, taking her panties with them. Natasha laid back, running her hands over her hips, briefly cupping her breasts before she rested them above her head, arching her back like a cat. "You're killing me Nat."

She grinned and watched him as he climbed over her. He dipped his head and kissed her hip, her belly, making his way up her torso, between her breasts, and up her neck until he was sucking on her pulse and grinding his hips against her. Natasha moaned, spreading her legs just a little wider to accommodate Dean's hips. She rocked up against him, loving the way his hard cock brushed against her clit.

Dean groaned, biting down on her neck. "You're so wet for me." He reached down between them and lined himself up with her opening. "You ready for this?"

"I was ready three years ago." Natasha reached up and cupped his face in her hands. She kissed him hard as he slammed his hips against hers, driving the full length of his cock inside of her. She dropped her head back against the pillows with a moan. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so full. "Oh shit, Dean. A girl could get addicted to this."

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started a slow, deep rhythm. Natasha gripped his shoulders as she rocked with him. Her nerve endings were on fire, liquid heat flowed through her veins as the coil in her belly grew tighter and tighter.

"I think I found my new favorite drug," Dean gritted out between clenched teeth. "Damn, you're tight."

Natasha gasped as Dean hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Been a while." Her nails bit into his skin as his hips sped up. He adjusted his arms so he was leaning over her, gripping the back of the headboard. It gave him more leverage to slam deep inside of her. White hot stars of pleasure danced in front of her eyes as her pleasure skyrocketed.

Each deep thrust sent her closer to the edge and she was ready to throw herself over it. She looked up at Dean and the moment their eyes locked he smirked, and she was gone. Her orgasm tore through her in tidal waves of pleasure, creating a tsunami of sensations that curled her toes, clenched her muscles, and pulled Dean over the edge with her. He groaned as he emptied himself into her.

His arms gave out and he managed to land beside her on the bed. They both stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch their breaths as they came down from the orgasmic high. "Holy shit."

Dean rolled his head to the side. "You can say that again."

Natasha smiled and rolled onto her side, lying her head on his chest. "We get to do that again right?" she asked.

Dean laughed. "Hell yeah, just let me fuel up first." He kissed her head. "Think we scared Sammy?"

"If we didn't we're doing it wrong." Natasha sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going to take a shower…wanna join me?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

After a bout of shower sex, two burgers and cokes, and another round of really great sex, Natasha and Dean were curled up in her bed. She was lying with her head on his chest and his arm around her, lightly stroking her arm with his knuckles. Neither one of them wanted to talk about what was going to happen when morning came. But they both knew they had to.

"Come back to the bunker with us." Natasha looked up at Dean. "Seriously, you're a hunter, you know what this life is about. You can handle yourself pretty damn well." He kissed her head. "And I really want to see where this is going."

She smiled a little and set her head back down on his chest, enjoying being wrapped up in his warmth. "I think I could handle that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Besides, I'm not done scaring Sam." She grinned and kisses his chest, just over his tattoo. "Not to mention I'll get a shot at Cas too."

Dean laughed and pulled her closer. "You're evil."

"And you love it."


End file.
